icchibanketsufandomcom-20200213-history
Event/2017
Challenge to the Eight Legendary Gods (神代八傑への挑戦) Date: ''2017/8/3 ~ 2017/8/17'' * Challenge the Eight Legendary Gods to a serious bout! * Everyday from 8/3 to 8/10, an ultra-high difficulty Challenge Subjugation featuring one of the Eight Legendary Gods will be released! * Upon clearing the subjugation objectives, you can get their respective plushies which features them with Kaa-kun! Yaorozu Great Thanks Festival (八百万大感謝祭) Date: ''2017/7/27 ~ 2017/8/10'' * Clear the festival subjugation to collect Rainbow Crystals and Festival Points! * If you earn enough Festival Points, you can get a talisman for new oudai star-reader, Shunkai! Other Point rewards include ornaments and various useful items. * Rainbow Crystals can be exchanged for rewards at Yaorozu Exchange Shop, which includes ornaments, backgrounds, and story tickets from past events. Super Training Campaign (超育成キャンペーン) Date: ''2017/7/20 ~ 2017/7/27'' * Clear the festival subjugation to receive "Shugenkai Invitation - Strong"! Using the Shugenkai Invitation - Strong will allow you to access the subjugation, Shugenkai - Strong, for 15 minutes. Clearing this subjugation will give your Heroes a larger amount of experience than the regular Shugenkai! * For the duration of the event, the effects of using Shigyoku in Main Story subjugations has been increased. Descent of Legends: Thor (神話降臨 トール) Date: ''2017/7/13 ~ 2017/7/20'' * Clear the festival subjugation for a chance to obtain the new event-limited Hero from Asgaruzukai, Thor! * In addition to dropping from the subjugation, Thor may also be obtained from obtaining enough Thunder Stones from the festival subjugation along with other rewards including ornaments and secret recipe manuals for Thor-exclusive equipment! Heavenly Flight - Prayer of Starlight (天翔・星彩の祈り) Date: ''2017/6/30 ~ 2017/7/13'' * Clear the festival subjugation to collect Shooting Star Bird's Feathers and Summer Festival Points! * If you earn enough Summer Festival Points, you can get talismans for new soudai heroes, Orihime and Tamuramaro! Other Point rewards include summer/tanabata-related ornaments and various useful items. * Shooting Star Bird's Feathers can be exchanged for rewards at Suzaku's Exchange Shop. Training Campaign Reprint (復刻 育成キャンペーン) Date: ''2017/6/22 ~ 2017/6/30'' * Clear the festival subjugation to receive Shugenkai Invitations! Using the Shugenkai Invitation will allow you to access the subjugation, Shugenkai, for 15 minutes. Clearing this subjugation will give your Heroes a large amount of experience! * For the duration of the event, the effects of using Shigyoku in Main Story subjugations has been increased. Reminiscence of the Memory Temple (追憶の心覚堂) Date: ''2017/6/15 ~ 2017/6/22'' * Clear the festival subjugation to collect Reminiscence Souls to earn various rewards, including a talisman to guarantee new oudai Hero, Yamahime! Expedition Festival (遠征祭) Date: ''2017/6/8 ~ 2017/6/15'' * The Expedition Festival has begun! Until the end of the event, expeditions now cost half the kaika they normally cost to begin the expedition. Hero experience is doubled for successful expeditions, and the drop rate for Heroes has been increased. * In addition, Chousashigane or Treasure Boxes can be obtained. Unity ~Yaorozukai's Band of Heroes~ (一致団結～八百万界の英傑一座～) Date: ''2017/5/31 ~ 2017/6/15'' * Clear the festival subjugation to collect Chousashigane to earn various rewards, including a talisman to guarantee new oudai Hero, Shibaemon! * A festival story is also available and episodes will be unlocked as you collect Chousashigane. Training Campaign Reprint (復刻 育成キャンペーン) Date: ''2017/5/18 ~ 2017/5/25'' * Clear the festival subjugation to receive Shugenkai Invitations! Using the Shugenkai Invitation will allow you to access the subjugation, Shugenkai, for 15 minutes. Clearing this subjugation will give your Heroes a large amount of experience! *For the duration of the event, the effects of using Shigyoku in Main Story subjugations has been increased. Descent of Legends: Evil God Loki (神話降臨 悪神ロキ) Date: ''2017/5/11 ~ 2017/5/18'' * Clear the festival subjugation for a chance to obtain the new event-limited Hero from Asgaruzukai, Loki! * In addition to dropping from the subjugation, Loki may also be obtained from obtaining enough Evil Spirit Stones from the festival subjugation along with other rewards including event-limited secret recipe manuals and ornaments! Samsara Campaign (輪廻キャンペーン) Date: ''2017/4/29 ~ 2017/5/11'' * The Samsara Campaign has returned! Clear the festival subjugation for a chance to receive a Samsara Path Invitation and Rinnegarasu. Using the Samsara Path Invitation will open a subjugation with a higher chance for Rinnegarasu to drop for 15 minutes. The Samsara Path Invitations will expire 5/18 12:59. * Log in daily to receive use gifts in your inbox, including Invitations and Rinnegarasu! They must be claimed from the inbox by 23:59 everyday. * For the duration of the event, you'll receive twice the amount of Lapis Lazuli from performing Samsara! Golden Week Subjugation (黄金週間討伐) Date: ''2017/5/2 ~ 2017/5/7 23:59'' * Clear the Golden Week Subjugation under festival subjugation for a chance to obtain event-limited ornaments, snacks to gift to your Heroes, and even Gold Lanterns! Shigyoku Festival Reprint (復刻 紫玉祭) Date: ''2017/4/21 ~ 2017/4/28'' * For the duration of the event, the effects of using Shigyoku in Main Story subjugations has been greatly increased. Training Campaign Reprint (復刻 育成キャンペーン) Date: ''2017/4/13 ~ 2017/4/21'' * Clear the festival subjugation to receive Shugenkai Invitations! Using the Shugenkai Invitation will allow you to access the subjugation, Shugenkai, for 15 minutes. Clearing this subjugation will give your Heroes a large amount of experience! *For the duration of the event, the effects of using Shigyoku in Main Story subjugations has been increased. Spring in Full Bloom: Flower Banquet ~Blooming Phantom Cherry Tree~ (春爛漫・花の宴～咲き乱れ幻の桜～) Date: ''2017/3/31 ~ 2017/4/13'' * Clear the festival subjugation to collect Haikai (灰塊)! Get various rewards, including talismans to guarantee new soudai Heroes, Saigyou and Shiro, depending on how much Haikai you collect! * Add Sukunahiko, Konohanasakuya, and Kushinadahime increase Hero experience and Haikai acquired by 1.1x! Add new Hero, Nurarihyon, for double the amount of Hero experience and Haikai! Banketsu Prayer Voting! Round 3 Date: ''2017/3/23 ~ 2017/3/31'' *Just like the previous rounds of Banketsu Prayer Voting!, clear the festival subjugation to collect Voting Tickets! Use the Voting Tickets to vote for pairs of heroes that you wish to see a Banketsu Lore for! *The pairs that won in previous rounds will not be eligible for Round 3. Satori, Amanojaku, Fuuma Kotarou, Ofunasama, and Hakuryuu have been added to the selection. *The winning pairs for the first round have had their Banketsu Lores added to Recollection. *In addition, Daily Missions have been added allowing you to earn 100 Misumaru for casting votes three times. Nostrum of the Sea of Trees (樹海の秘薬) Date: ''2017/3/16 ~ 2017/3/31'' *Amanojaku, Fuuma Kotarou, and Ofunasama have arrived to lend their powers! The festival introduction story must first be read from the festival banner before they do. Raise their Affection to Lv50 to keep them as permanent allies, otherwise, they'll disappear at the end of the festival. *Clear the festival subjugation to obtain seeds that will grow into medicine to gift to these heroes. They have an allergy to pollen, therefore, the usual flower gifts will not be effective. * 3/23 Update: Medication Tree Pieces can now be used to exchange for all types of Anti-Pollen Medication and ornaments. New festival subjugations have been added with higher drop rates for race-specific seeds. Banketsu Prayer Voting! Round 2 Date: ''2017/3/9 ~ 2017/3/16'' *Just like the first round of Banketsu Prayer Voting!, clear the festival subjugation to collect Voting Tickets! Use the Voting Tickets to vote for pairs of heroes that you wish to see a Banketsu Lore for! *The pairs that won Round 1 will not be eligible for Round 2. Ashura and Nasu no Yoichi have been added to the selection. Four Beasts Gathered in the Labyrinth (迷宮へ集いし四霊獣) Date: ''2017/2/28 ~ 2017/3/16'' *Clear the festival subjugation to collect senka and treasure boxes! Exchange the senka at Wanyuudou’s Street Stall for various tools! *A story (3 episodes) without subjugation limited to this festival is also available. Banketsu Prayer Voting! ~Dokushin-sama's Wishes~ (卍傑祈願投票！～独神様の願い事～) Date: ''2017/2/22 ~ 2017/2/28'' * Clear the festival subjugation to collect Voting Tickets! Use the Voting Tickets to vote for pairs of heroes that you wish to see a Banketsu Lore for! The top two pairs with the highest votes and the top pair with the most voters will have a Banketsu Lore added at a later date. * In addition, special carved seals can now be acquired from reaching Ban Level 100. Sweet Gifts from Abroad ~To Dokushin, With Love~ (渡来の甘い贈物～独神様へ、愛を込めて～) Date: ''2017/2/8 ~ 2017/2/22'' * A limited time subjugation for Valentine's Day has arrived! Clear the festival subjugation, Cacao Forest, for Cacao Seeds and Choco Sweets. Gift the Choco Sweets to heroes to raise their Love (not Affection) to 50 and get a gift after 2/15. * There are also festival missions to clear for various tools and ornaments. * In addition, log in on February 14th to receive True Feeling Present (本命の贈物) from the hero set as attendant. Requiem for Demons (鬼に手向ける鎮魂歌) Date: ''2017/2/3 ~ 2017/2/4'' * A limited time subjugation for setsubun has arrived in the Festival tab for two days only! It’ll be open from February 3rd to February 4th 23:59. Obtainable items and ornaments include large-sized plushies of Shutendouji, the red and blue oni, and giftable beans. Be careful when gifting the beans because kijin heroes dislike them! Black Box Festival Reprint (復刻 黒箱祭) Date: ''2017/1/25 ~ 2017/1/31'' * The Black Box Festival has returned! Subjugations will have increased chances of dropping black boxes which contain manuals for your Alchemy Hall. * Under the Festival tab in Subjugations, there is a new section for the festival. Challenging these subjugations will reward you with materials used in the Alchemy Hall as well as a drop called inkona (印粉), a special powder used in the engraving of carved seals. Countless Phantom Pots (幻の八百万鍋) Date: ''2017/1/20 ~ 2017/1/31'' * A new subjugation has been added to the Festival tab in Subjugations from January 20th to January 31st! Clear the subjugation to collect vegetables, meat, seafood, and shining seven-colored rice to exchange for various tools! A Winter's Day Promise: Bonds Of The Dreaming Pearls (冬の日の約束~絆結ぶ夢の珠) 'Date: ' 2016/12/28 ~ 2017/01/19 Collect Souju (想珠) from the new subjugation in the Festival tab to exchange for ornaments and tools, including talismans to guarantee new heroes, Daikokuten and Bishamonten! Recipes of weapons for all job branches have been sent to your inbox. Make these weapons at your Alchemy Hall and equip them on your heroes to increase the amount of Souju you get from drops. The higher the grade of the weapon, the more Souju you earn. Category:Events